You Are My Sunshine
by fivelfleurhavens
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away... *Warning-Contains Death, Suicide, and Cutting*


**_Note: Here it is! A new one-shot. I know it's Christmas time and we're supposed to be wrting all these happy stories, but this little one-shot popped into my brain and I loved it. I had to write it! Enjoy! _**

**_P.S. I love reviews! ;)_**_

* * *

_

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

How crazy is she? Singing while she's taking a bath. It's a regular lonely night because no one is home. Everyone was tired of the depressed Sam and they needed to get away for a few hours.

She took a bath every night these days to clear her thoughts. To try to shake the recent tragic scene from her head and to feel nothing. That tragic scene happened two weeks ago to the day. He was killed. Her best friend was dead from a gunshot to the head.

These days, after she took her nightly bath, she cut herself. Just one slit in each arm, making sure to put pressure on the wound to quit bleeding when she was finished. It made her feel good in ways unexplainable.

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried._

Each night, she dreamt about him. It was always the same dream. Him holding her while sleeping in his bed. Him watching her sleep while he caressed her hair. Him giving her a peck to her temple. But it was only a dream. Every time she wishes she didn't wake up. And every time she cries because she admits she really does wish that she hadn't woke up. She wishes she had died in her sleep from heartache.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

The man with the gun took her whole life away from her. She loved her best friend and never got the chance to tell him. When he fell to the ground from the gunshot, she screamed bloody murder and wailed over his body. She kept on shouting for him to wake up and that she loved him. He couldn't leave her. But he did and didn't even here her confessions. It was just her and lifeless words that carried on in the windy night.

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_

She attended his funeral. She was silent and stone faced throughout the whole ceremony. But she was the last one to leave. The stone faced girl opened the casket to look down at his dark face and she shattered into pieces. She shed tears and watched them drop on his cold face. One lock of his hair was covering his face, so she reached down into the big, dark box and moved it behind his ear where it belonged.

She noticed the casket was obsidian black. His favorite color. She cried over that simple thing because when you were with him, you saw that color everyday. Black boots, black horse, black shirts, black truck, and more black.

The reason she stayed behind at his funeral was because she wanted to give him a letter and place it in his hand to be buried with. And of course, she wrote the letter in black ink. She opened it up and read it one last time because she knew it was the last time she would ever read it. She read every heartfelt word that she wrote to him on that tear stained letter. And she wrote a song on the back.

She whispered the lyrics to him, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." She picked the song because it was both of their favorite song that they use to sing when they were toddlers. Most people thought it was a happy song to listen to, but the words were actually depressing.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

While in the tub two weeks from the day of his death, she hummed the song to herself with the lights cut off and a knife laying beside her limp hand at the bottom of the tub. She knew what she was going to do was considered selfish. But it felt like the right thing to do.

_You told me once, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams;_

He left her for God when he died. She was going to follow him and leave for God too. She picked up the blade she was holding underneath the water and slowly slit both of her wrists. She didn't want to see the maroon blood. That is why she turned the lights off. She could feel herself go weak and the pain was being replaced with pleasure.

While she slowly bleeds out, his name is carved in her thoughts. His face, his eyes, his hair, his voice, his everything.

She sits in the tub wearing a frown, knowing deep down that she was about to drown. His favorite color blocks her vision. Black spots everywhere and suddenly, all she sees is black.

Before she slips here head underneath the water, she whispers into the darkness, "Please don't take my sunshine away..." She then tilts her head into the warm, bloody water and she sings while under the surface.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Her family finds her two hours later. Her grandmother breaks down and cries. Her stepmother just stops, open mouthed and starts to cry. Her dad screams and tries to lift her head out of the water. And her little brother is in his room next door wondering why everyone is screaming. He wonders into the bathroom to find his older sister dead and him being just five years old, wails as loud as he can. His mother covers his eyes and leads him out of the bathroom while her dad is hugging his daughter to his chest and weeping into her wet, bloody hair.

The police come and investigate. They label the death correctly. Suicide. Her dad sits up in her room while the police ask questions. He just looks around the room. At her washed out quilt and her stuffed horse that she has kept on her bed since she was a child. His name was Jingles. Beside Jingles was a note. Her dad picked it up and read the letter that she wrote in black ink.

It explained everything. How she planned her death so that she can die exactly two weeks after her friend. How she wanted all her belongings to go to her brother. How she loves them and she doesn't want them to cry. And last but not least, how she wants to be buried in her rightful spot. The hole that was to be dug right beside her best friend.

She also tells how a few hours before she killed herself, she murdered her best friend's killer. She cornered him and asked the killer in a shaky voice, "Why him? Why my best friend?"

He stares at her and doesn't answer. She takes out her best friend's gun that had been hidden in his room. She was the only person that had known about it. And she shot him. Right in the heart without him giving her an answer.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

In just two days, she's buried. Right beside her best friend. Her true love. Just like she asked for. Her family was in mourning along with his family. Everyone in town now knew how she had died and they were touched at her love for her friend.

Their families worked together to find a two in one headstone. One that was placed in the middle of the two cemetery plots. They finally wrote words that told a short story.

_Here Lies_

_Jacob Thomas Ely and Samantha Anne Forster_

_He Was Born October 1, 1987 and She Was Born June 16, 1989_

_He Died November 1, 2007 and She Died November 15, 2007_

_He Was Murdered and She Killed Herself_

_They Were Best Friends Since Birth_

_And Will Forever Be Friends_

_They Were Secretly In Love_

_And Are Now In God's Hands_

_They Will Forever Be Missed And Loved_

_May You Rest In Peace_

They reunited in Heaven. That's where she learned that he wished that he had the chance to say that he loved her while they were still on earth. They shared their first kiss in front of God and they silently walked into the sunshine together.

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
__Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
